


New Age

by DiamondSketch



Series: New Age [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erumike Week, Eruri Week, M/M, Multi, mikeri week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketch/pseuds/DiamondSketch
Summary: Erwin has grown up to his teens, and we follow his life until Levi and Mike takes him in after a few minor accidents.Contains violent, deaths, drugs, blood and a bit gore.





	1. Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin's point of view.
> 
> There might be some touchy subjects in this chapter, like death, drugs and hospitals, just to warn you :)

The days fly by pretty quickly, and mouths turn to years as well. Before I knew it, I'm attenting the university just outside the city, only a train ride from home. My father wanted me to go here, that's pretty much the only reason I'm here. I don't really have any dreams of my own, because ever since I can remember, he filled me up with his dreams and visions. It's first now, that I'm older, that I realise I don't have to follow his ways. I live at campus, and get my own payment through a work I've gotten myself at a small factory in the centrum who manufactures mostly plastic things for bigger machines. It's a okay job with a schedule fit for my school. There's not much time for homework, but I don't care. It doesn't really matter if I do them or not, since the only thing that matters is the exams and the fact I show up for classes. Me and my friend Nile quickly learned that after our first party at the campus, hostet by some older students. I don't even remember their names, probably because I got so drunk and forgot most of the night. The only thing I remember is a buff blonde hitting on me, and waking up in my room next to Nile. Not... next, next to Nile, but in the same room. Our room. We met the day before classes started, and hit it of pretty quickly. We're as close as we can be, and would almost call us brothers for now. No... strange feelings between us at all, right until Marie...

Marie is a student as well, and we even go to most of the same classes as her. Beautiful girl with long ash blonde hair and the perfect structure. Almost like a walking dream that only comes more to life as she smiles. That smile... it could drive me for days, which explains why I couldn't be more ecstatic when we finally got to talk. She lives a few towns away with her family and younger brother. She loves dogs and has a passion for flowers. I often gets caught doodling some drawings of her face or name. Marie Smith. The more I write it, the more I like it.

A walking dream right before my eyes, that's for sure. The only problem was... she was not only my dream. My best friend, and brother Nile, also fell for my Marie. It got pretty clear to me when I started talking to him about asking her out, and he got strangely mad about it. He even walked away once in the cafeteria when I started talking about buying her flowers. We almost got into a real fight that day. With fists and all. I don't think he could ever take me, to be honest, but it was still pretty scary.

He almost threw me up a wall with a clutched fist behind his head aiming to my head. If it wasn't for my words I might have taken a black eye that day. We ended up making a pact: None of us would ask her out until we were done with finals next year. We would naturally both ask her, and she would choose who she would like more. Until then, we would try our luck with other girls. A whole new world opened to me when we hit the town one evening. A lot of alcohol was consumed, and I barely remember anything. Nile kept ordering drinks on my tab and I can almost feel my card bruning in my back pocket. The next day I woke up alone. Nile came home a few hours after that with a hangover almost as big as my own. "Ey ooooh. Where's... where's that chick? Cloudia?" he asked me, and I just gave him a confused look. He told me I left before him with this Cloudia, a short-haired ginger from a school near by. He told me how we talked all night, only to kiss more. That was probably what surprised me the most. Me, kissing a girl. I've never done such a thing before, and now I have. I don't even remember her face! Nile just shrugged it off before ordering a pizza for our room, eating the whole thing and passing out on the couch.

I regret drinking that much, but viewing my bank account a few days later, when the hangover was long gone, finally, with the massive headache and sick stomach, I found that I didn't order as much as I thought. Not enough to make me that sick, that is. I only had to check my bank account online, because I had to block my card since my wallet had been stolen. Nile blamed the Cloudia girl, but I don't want to look at her like that. She was my first kiss, whether I remember her or not, and I'd like to think of it as something special. Nile didn't think so, talking about how kissing doesn't mean a thing, and proving it by placing the biggest, most intense kiss on me I've ever felt or could have dreamed of.

And that's basically how I got a crush on my best friend.

I was way too scared to tell him, since he made such a big deal about how kissing doesn't mean anything, but more the sex. Or relationship between the two partners. It only made me more sure of this stupid crush. We were as close as any could be, and I even told him about the one time I got kidnapped, and the mysterious heroes with wings who saved me. He told me I was a crazy nut, but somehow we ended up talking about supernatural creatures all night.

My stupid feeling grew more and more, so much I almost forgot about Marie. Final exams finally came, and we both passed top of the class. I came home from work one evening, to see Nile all dressed up with tie and all. "Woa, isn't that a little too fancy for the club?" I remember asking him, thinking we were going to celebrate the good results together. But no. He was going on a date with Marie. She said yes to him, and I never asked her. And I never will. As time passed, I fell more for my friend than her. She was a dream and he was a reality. Now I lost both. They ended up dating, and were both really happy together. I hated it. It only got worse with the death of my father who got murdered in town, on his way to meet up with me. He never came, and I was pissed at him. I didn't try to contact him for weeks, and as of habit I avoided hearing anything about him from anyone. I simply didn't care about that man after how he treated me all my childhood, and even choose my education for me. Idiot. Everyone kept coming up to me like. "How are you about you dad?", "Didn't you hear?" I could hear the sadness in their voices, but I shook it off. Maybe he just failed at some theories, or got fired. I didn't care at all until I got the call.

My mom died when I was young and I didn't have any siblings. I inherited it all. All his money, his company that I didn't even knew he had and I even had to pick the fucking flowers for his funeral. "I don't care. Purple ones." I told the assistant who insisted on following me around until my father was completely out of the picture. With the funeral over with, she disappeared along everyone else. Even Nile. He took Marie to Hawaii after winning the lottery and proposed to her. It wasn't like millions, but just enough for the trip, the ring, party and a start for their new life. She said yes, and I never got to tell her how I once felt. Nor Nile. I shut up and let them be happy togther, and I... myself.

I still had a lot of money from my dad, but they ended up almost burning away with drugs. I should have seen a doctor to get a prescription, but an appointment with my name would create a minor catastrophe. And drugs were easy to come by at campus. I got in touch with a guy who was happy to help me out, even when I moved to my own place. School was over, and I didn't need a new job. I kept my job at the factory, and lived off of my dads money for a good while. I didn't go out much, other than to the weeding. I didn't want to, and Nile almost didn't want me there after a fight when he discovered my stash. I was only allowed at the weeding if I had been clean for at least a week. Like it would be a punishment not to go.

But I did. I stayed clean until the weeding. I even got a tokes, real nice and fancy. The weeding was beautiful, she was too. I've never seen her glow like she did on that day, even with that big fat belly she was one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on.

I kept my cool until the party was over and Marie threw the bouquet into the crowd of women and girls of all ages. I had no idea her family was so big, or that Nile was so popular. Right after it was done, the happy newlywed couple left for their honeymoon, and the party went on. As I got up to leave, a woman came to me. "Eeeerwin! Long time, no see!" Red long hair, pinned up in what looks like flowers in her hair. Drop dead gorgeous, beside the bags under her eyes that either indicate no sleep or the same drugs I've been on, and I had the biggest craving after now. I didn't recognize her at first, until she started talking, and told me who she was.

A quick trip to the bathroom and we had a pretty happy reunion, Cloudia and I. The alcohol was good and the music loud. No one even noticed we left the party for my place. She pulled out a small plastic bag from her bag with pills, and another with powder. "Just like old times." She said, and I realized she was the one drugging me back then. She was the fault of me being sick and missing out on classes. The reason I fell back and turned to drugs. I didn't tell her how I really felt about it, cause I had bigger plans. She had drugs and she was good in bed. I could get my aggressions out, without having to talk about it. My co-workers started to fear me, due to my poor looks and angry expression. I lost a lot of weight, almost all of it, since all my money went to drugs and her. She stayed at my place, and pretty much owned my credit card. That bitch. I had no choice but to let her. She knew all about me, and somehow she had abilities to keep the media away from me, so they wouldn't publish anything bad to my name. I could only thank her for that.

One day at work I just couldn't take it anymore. This guy kept picking at my and my looks. My hair was out of place, long enough to be in a small tail, but I didn't. I don't own any hair ties, even though I'm sure Cloudia does. No one should even know of her, that's why it bothered me. Even more so when the guy started to touch my hair to style it up and I freaked out. My aggressions couldn't stay at home anymore, and I slammed an iron tube right to his temple. He fell to the ground unconscious and two other guys dragged me away. I could hardly fight against them, since I haven't been to the gym for years, and I haven't eaten anything all week. I get dragged to the office to cool down while a friend of mine starts to talk to me, and tries to figure out what went wrong. I don't say anything to him, since everything is a blur now. Him, his voice, my memory. Before I know it, I pass out on the floor by the sound of the ambulance coming close.

I wake up in the hospital with a drop. Panicked I pull of all strings to me, including the little plastic needle who held the drop to my vain. My sight is much clearer than before, even though I have no idea when that was, nor how long I've been here. A nurse comes running pretty fast and tells me to lay down again, and my friend from work quickly follows. "Erwin stay down. Your condition is still pretty bad. You need to rest." The nurse tells me. My look fall on John, my co-worker friend who sends me a distressed look. He looks tired, like he haven't slept all night. It's bright in here, so I guess I've been here for at least a day. I decide to follow their orders, for now, even though I have far more important things to attend. I know Cloudia is a home, or out spending my money.

"It has to stop." John says to me in a caring voice. I used to tell him most of the stuff happening in my life, including everything with Nile and Marie. He also knew about the drugs, just not how bad it's been after Cloudia, or that she's even in my life. "I know." I tell him, looking away from him. I know what has to be done, and it's not rehab. Even though that might have to be one of them. I'll take that later, if I don't end up in jail for my doings.

I spend the rest of the day at the hospital, and they decide to keep me for the night as well. I, for myself, decide I do not have time for this, and I am fine by myself. I decide to leave. Simple as it is. I have stuff to do, and it can't wait until morning. No. Not a minute more does she deserve to breathe. John already left me clothes to wear for the next day, since he will be at work when I get out of here, so it's easy to change fast and look civil. I leave the hospital in a quiet manner, no questions asked, but the nice lady in the reception wishing me a good evening. At first I walk towards my one room, most luxurious one room appartement, but end up running. I have no time to spare, and I might be all sweaty and out of breath when I reach the apartment, but it doesn't matter. The drugs are out of my system, but i crave them now more than ever. I know where they are, and quickly pack everything in a bag with a few shirts and my empty wallet. She has my card, so all I have to do i wait. Not long I have to, since she comes crashing home, this time even with another man. "Erwin! This is Moblit! You'll just love him!" She sounds drunk, and by her movements I can tell she have had quite a few. "Get out." I tell the man in a cold, almost scary voice from the kitchen. "Erwin! That's not how to greet a guest! Let me show you the bed..." she starts, and pulls him by his tie in, but they both stop as I turn, with good reason. I have no idea why I have all these knives, but yet I do. I'm holding the biggest I could find towards them and starts to walk in a slow pace towards them. "Get. Out!" I repeat with my death glare to him. He almost falls as he tries to run away for his dear life, but is gone as I wanted. I almost run to the door, slamming it behind him, trapping Cloudia with me. "You... you did this to me." I took off the long jacket, and the sleeves of my shirt is up long enough to see the plastic bracelet with my personal info the hospital gave me, along with the few blod strings from the drops. "What are you talking about? Let's just... sit down and smoke some pot. I just got a new shipment, you'll love it." She tries to brush me off and ignore my seriousness. "No." I tell her harshly, walking towards her more determined than ever, slamming my arm over her chest, holding her to the wall and the knife to her throat. "You... You ruined my life!" I yell at her, with a mix of anger and sadness. I want to kill her, cause she killed me too. The man I was. No. The boy I was. She took everything I ever had. Freedom, money... I want her to pay. Pay with her life. "Erwin you psycho! Let me go!" she yells, and starts to scratch my arm holding her to the wall. "No. Not anymore. Not ever." I tell her in a cold voice letting the blade take the first slice towards her before she gains more power to push me away. "You fool. You don't even know what you are dealing with." She tells me off in a scary, almost demonic voice. I land hard on the floor, and quickly grab the knife again to defend myself. "M-monster!" I yell, knowing I was right all along. I might not have guess this, but I was close. Before I know it, she's over me, but I manage to flip her around, so I'm on top, stabbing her in the chest more times than I can count. Die. I want her to die!

She screams. Loud enough to make the windows burst and the door shatter. I continue to stab her till I'm pulled away by some force. Just my luck, since her body starts burning and she gets absorbed by the floor. "Oi. What the hell did you think you were doing?" A cold harsh voice sounds behind me. I grasp the knife harder before getting to my feet again, only to fall to my tailbone again. "No way..." I mutter, almost too silent to hear. He seams as surprised as I, and no wonder. It doesn't look like he has aged one day, and now I start to wonder if I really am off the drugs. "Levi?" I ask and he seems to loose his cool look. "I should have known you couldn't keep yourself out of trouble. You look like shit." He tells me, but I can hardly focus on the fact that... it's Levi. The winged man who saved me back then. "Yeah, life does that to ya." I scruff of him letting go of the knife, now that I know I'm not in danger anymore, and letting my body do as it wants. It almost collapses as soon as I do, but I stay awake. Levi sits down next to me, to check my pulse. "Tch." An irritating sound leaves his lips, and I almost fear he might start yelling at me like he was my father. "You even smell like drugs." I wonder if he knows what has happened to me, or if he has been keeping an eye out for me all these years. "That's it. You're coming with me." He tells me, and I try to tell him off, but passes out as I try to get up again.

-  
I don't know for how long I've been out this time, but I slowly come back to the sound of the familiar beeping mashine as at the hospital. As before, I sit up very quickly, in panic of where I am. It's a small room, looking like a hospital, but with a window where I can see we're at ground level and some sort of forrest is just outside. It's certain that I'm no longer in the city, so the question is... where am I? I look around for some way to contact the staff, if I'm even at a place like that, but I don't see anything like that. Only a camera in the corner pointing at me. Creepy. "Hello?" I ask out in the open, even though I know I'm alone in the room. Nothing, or no one answers for some time, and I stay put. I don't run away like before, because I don't know where I am, or how I got here. I do feel better somehow, and I feel clean, now that I think about it. I see my bag that I packed from home. It just sits neatly against the wall. I look to the machine I'm hooked up to, tempted to unplug myself. It worked before. I start to poke at it, and a familiar voice calls. "Oi. Stop that, or I'll break your fingers." I look up and see Levi, this time in more casual clothes. He almost look... homey, somehow. The tall man I also remember from back then also enters the room, having to bend his neck to go through the door. Mike, I think was his name. "Sorry I just..." I don't even know what to say at this point. Maybe I died, and this is some strange way of heaven. "I bet you have a lot of questions." The tall blonde says as he walks towards me and checks the machine next to me with a nod. "Just take it slow, okay?" He sounds really concerned with me, somehow, and yet I barely know his name. "I'm fine. Just get me home." Home... I wonder if it's even still there. I do remember Cloudia and stabbing her. Wanting her dead. Not killing her with the first ten stabs. The machine starts beeping faster and Levi comes to me. "Relax. You need to calm down. You are safe here. That crazy bitch is gone for good." I gaze at both of them. Why... why are they so nice to me again? I wasn't in danger like the last time. Or... at least I don't think so. And how did Levi even find me again? "You fucking creeps! Get away from me!" I slap after their hands as they near me, not letting them touch me. The blonde ends up grabbing both my wrists, making me stop. "Mike, don't." Levi pulls a chair closer to the bed and sits down. "I'll explain everything to you if you promise to calm down, okay? Your stuff is here, so don't worry." I look at Levi as he speaks then back to Mike, which I now is sure is his name. He lets go of me og follows Levi by taking another chair to the bed, turning it around to rest his arms on the back while he lets Levi talk.

"The woman you were with was a demon. Not a powerful one, but just enough to keep you under her spell." I'm not sure I was though. I just wanted the drugs. "She might have giving you stuff like drugs, money, material objects. Sex. It's their way of getting what they want and need." I try to follow up on his words, and stays quiet like Mike. "I know it's hard to take in, but your dad also researched our kind, so you might know more about this than we do." I look away from him with a frown. "My father is dead. I don't know anything of what he researched, and I don't care about it." I lie. He did tell me silly stories about angels and demons when I was a kid, but I had no idea it was true. "You are a terreble lair, even in this life." Mike says, shocking both Levi and I. I don't think Levi wanted Mike to give this information to me, due to the death glare he sends the bigger one of us. "This life? What is he talking about?" I look back at Levi who looks like he's really tired and haven't slept for days. "You have been reborn into this world. A bit like that big tree there." he says nodding towards Mike. "Reborn? How?" Mike takes over from here. "You've lived a long life before, with Levi and I. You died about 20 years ago in this house to be exact. You got reborn, and now you are here. I did too, just.. not the same way." He doesn't explain further, but Levi seems pleased with his words anyway. "I don't care how much you fight, we will keep you here until you can take care of yourself again. Rather it's with help from the bag or not." I look to the bag which I remember is filled with the dugs. "I need them." I state, only to get a small reaction from Levi. "I don't care. You got fired by the way. Sure you still want the drugs?" Fucking stalkers. "Did he die?" I better get all the facts now, so I don't have to find out about it myself later. Levi exchanges looks with Mike before taking a deep breath. "No. But close. Mike was nearby, luckily, and held his hand over him." I look to Mike who has decided to look out the window. I really did put them both to work, huh? I fold my hands in my lap and look down at them in silence. "You don't have to stay in here. We have plenty of rooms, a kitchen and bath. But you can also stay here if you feel more safe." Levi offers, and I am slightly surprised over his hospitality. "I think I need to rest." I whisper and lay back down. Levi nods before getting up and they both leave the room.

-  
I sleep to what I think is the next day. Mike came in to remove all cords connected to me, so I could move freely. I even got some food and water that I've barely touched. I'm not use to eating, not at all really after I met Cloudia, and it keeps going. I do have to pee though, and feels the urge to smoke. I get up to run through my bag and find something, anything to smoke before I leave the room. I head down a hallway to an more open area that looks a lot like a living room with big windows out to a huge garden and what looks like a paddock. "Morning." Mike says with a smile and gets up from the massive couch. "Coffee?" He asks, but I just shake my head. I realize I might not even be at a clinic, but more... in a home? Their home maybe. "How about something to eat?" he looks me down and must see the packet in my hands with the lighter. "Ah. You choose the drugs. Then at least let me have one." He says before grabbing them out of my hands and starts to walk out on the terrace. "Ey!" I yell before running after him. He lights one up, without questioning what it is. It looks like he's used to smoking, and it also kinda suits him, in a weird way. "Damn it's some strong shit." He says while blowing out grey smoke. "No wonder you were spaced." I look really strangely at him when he gives me back my stuff. Somehow, I don't feel like smoking at all now, but do it anyway, just to kill the worst stomachache, or hunger is more it probably.

"What are you anyway?" I ask and sit down on one of the outdoor chairs. The garden is massive and it calms me down to look at it. I always dreamed of having a garden with flowers and crops, but never had the chance really. Mike looks down on me, and I can tell he smiles by the happy tone in his voice. "Angels. I know it sounds crazy, b..." "It doesn't." I cut him off. Nile and I used to talk about it all the time, and with Cloudia being a demon, it adds up. "You were one too, you know. Before you chose the human life." He tells me and we both take a blow of the smokes. Still not sure what it is, but it feels nice already. "Why? Aren't angels immortal?" He sighs and thinks about his words. I can tell since it takes some time for him to answer. "You dreamed of a normal life, ever since I can remember you." He ends up sitting next to me, and I can tell he has a lot to tell me. "There was a war. Long time ago, but we were all there. You ended up as the commander, giving it all to save humanity." He pauses for another blow. "Did we win?" I ask, shortly to look at him before looking back at the garden. "Yeah. We won. But while the war rose, you didn't want to have a normal life like you dreamed of. The humanity was more important. You pushed aside everything that called for emotions, including love." He pauses and I feel a pit in my stomach starting to build. "I must have been a monster." I murmur, but he laughs a little, calming me down. "Some thought you were, but Levi and I know the truth." I look back at him with a face hungry for more. "Long story short, you turned us both down. You ended up marring a woman called Mary." For a second there I almost felt like I might have been in love with them, even though I'm not quite sure I believe the whole 'getting reborn' thing. "But only to make sure we had enough money to win the war. Then you left her to find..." He stops and gets a frown on his face that almost fills me with guilt. "Just fucking spill it." I order him taking a last blow of the smoke. "You wanted to find Levi to marry him." I almost choke on the smoke. "What? Do I look fucking gay to you?" I curse at him, which I rarely do, unless I'm in a really bad mood or sick. He starts laughing, and I almost want to hit him, if it wasn't for the fact it warms me up to hear it. "Sorry dude." he says, slapping my back so I almost fall front first into the ground due to my weak body.

"Still sure you don't want that coffee?" He asks and gets up, taking his own and my fag end to trow out, before leaving to go inside again. I sit out here for a while until it gets too chilly and I join him in the kitchen. "So Levi and I got married?" I ask and sit down by the kitchen table in the middle of the kitchen. He turns with a cup and places it in front of me, when he realizes it's me. "Yup." he says turning away again to do something I can't see. The cup has coffee in it. Black, and with no sugar. Not that I can smell that is. "So you two just stalked me my entire life, hoping I was the same as back then so he would have me back?" I look up at him and can almost tell he's smiling. "Not exactly. Levi still hopes you're the same. With feelings and all. I'm just glad you got a second chance, too." He tells me not turning around yet. "We have been close by some times, but no, we didn't stalk you. Back when you saw us the first time was a coincidence, and this time was pure luck." Maybe it was. I just still feel like I've been watched over by them. Where the fuck were they with my father died?! Or when Cloudia first entered my life?! "Do you have milk?" I ask looking down into the cup. "And sugar." I add when I feel his look on me. "Sure." He says quietly, and finds the things for me to add to the coffee. "I never learned to drink it black." I tell him i a silent voice, just to chance the subject. "Well, how old are you again? 20 something?" He leaves my side with the milk as soon as I'm done with it and puts it back in the fridge. "How did you get your memory back? You said you were reborn as well." I ask and look to him when he starts to prepare a cup of what looks like tea. "It came to me in my dreams. I wrote them down through my life and then I found Levi. He confirmed me in everything, and it started to flow. You can read it if you want to." I nod, but look down to my cup while stirring with the spoon.

We small talk for some time while i drink the coffee and he ends up giving me a plate with food that I try to get down, but has to stop after a few bites. My stomach still has to get used to the fact of eating again, and it might take a while. But it's okay, because I actually do feel safe here. "Oh, you might not want to tell Levi about what I told you. Nor that we smoked." He says, looking like he's about to leave with the cup of tea, but stops right before the door. "He doesn't like smoke." He says and smiles widely while holding the cup from the bottom, just below his waist and to the side. I give him a strange look until I see why, when the shorter black haired Levi enters and grabs the cup from the top. "Thanks Mike." He says in a hurry and walks right past me to the living room, and further in till I can't see him anymore. "How...?" I look back at Mike who just has a big grin on his face.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Erwin's relationship grows more and more before Levi's eyes, faster than he can keep up with.  
> Levi goes for a dream of his own, but it doesn't end up as he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike's point of view. 
> 
> This chapter contains drugs, man-on-man dirty stuff (hurr hurr) that was tough to write, but I hope you enjoy it anyway

Erwin sings in the shower. Every morning he takes a shower using almost all the warm water, and he sings. Levi hates it, because it leaves him with little to no water, but I don't mind. I even stopped setting an alarm because I know I will wake up as soon as I hear Erwin under the shower. Levi and I hardly ever sleep in the same bed anymore, not that we did it before that often, but somehow it just became less and less as Erwin stayed. He should have left to his own home by now, but decided to stay. Levi don't mind and I definitely don't mind. Since Levi is a higher ranked angel than me, he gets more work than I do, and often leaves us alone. We use the time pretty good together, and actually talk pretty well. Almost like good old days.

One time, Levi was out for a whole week and Erwin and I stayed on the couch almost all the time. We lived of that thing, and only left it for toilet or to get more food. We even slept there. On top of each other, one head in the others lap... spooning. I almost felt guilty for doing these things with Erwin behind Levi's back, but it just felt right and good. Neither of us have told Erwin about the past, nor have he read my stories yet. I'm not sure if he doesn't want to know or if he just refuses to believe it. It really doesn't matter, because we're doing great now, him and I. I couldn't care less about Levi's dream about getting back together with Erwin, and he haven't done the first thing to win him over yet, because he still hopes that Erwin will remember again. He even talked about taking Erwin back to the fallen walls and showing him around in hope of it. I told him it would be a bad idea, if it brought up all the bad memories, and so he didn't. Not sure if he let it go all the way, though. I hope he won't remember, because I was there before Levi. When Erwin was younger and had no clue what he was put in as the commander. He even told me he wanted to kill himself. We never told anyone about that, not even Levi.

I don't care if he doesn't get his memories back, because I like this Erwin. He might be a little young, but I really enjoy his company. And yes, I do see most of the Erwin I knew back then in this Erwin as well, and that just adds up to my liking of him.

Erwin must be around 25 now, and the time has just flown by here. He did end up getting a new job in the city, and started to read at the university again. We wants to become a doctor, for some reason, and I told him to go for it. He is just a human, and he shall live his life however he wants. I can only wish for him to want to become an angel again at some point, but it's really his choice and I don't want to push him in to it.

After some years he started his new job and got a car to drive back and forth work and here. It all seamed like he never left, and I just moved here. Maybe except the fact that Erwin likes me now. I knew he did before but... he was married to Levi. Now, he seems to be more interested in me instead. I don't complain at all, cause this is more a dream come true than anything else.

Levi does seem to notice from time to time, but he often just leaves when we start on something. I do understand him, but... I don't feel sorry for him. He could be in my place if only he worked more for it. I am glad though, that Erwin seems to have a better eye for me than him. It's pretty much like the time before Levi came into our lives the first time.

One night, Levi was out again and Erwin and I had just finished dinner and even cleaned up, since we know how Levi would freak out if we didn't. We ended up on the couch again, as so many other nights we have had together. We ended up watching some stupid marathon on the tv about someone having to renovate homes or something. I didn't really pay much attention to the tv, because Erwin smelled particularly good. I'm not sure if he even showered after getting home form work, but he still had some sort of gorgeous smell to him. Erwin seemed to really like the show, so I tried to stay quiet in between the commercial breaks. It wasn't attentionally, but we did end up sitting pretty close, and he seemed to like it. He ended up cuddling all up to me, and I didn't mind. It was kinda nice, and it almost felt like we have been together forever, kinda like Levi and I.

I never saw Erwin go out on dates, like he told me he used to do before he came here. I don't know if it's because he had enough company in Levi and I, or if he was too scared to fail again, like he did with that Marie girl. He did tell me the whole story about her and.. Nile. I decided not to tell Levi that he also have been reborn, because I know he might end up going after him, since he was a well known demon before, by our beloved Levi. Besides, Nile had a new life now, and even got he even got a new family now, and kinda deserves his new life. Erwin and I did too, so why not?

Today is pretty much like any other day. Erwin gets up early, takes a shower and heads for the city to work. Levi doesn't sleep in, like he never does, but I do. I don't know how Erwin managed to get up this early. I can barely get myself out of bed. "Get your lazy ass out. I have to make the bed." Levi tells me in a harsh voice, but I just shake it off, and rolls over to the other side, pulling the covers with me. This angers him, I know, because I've done it so many times before. He doesn't say anything, but tries to pull the covers off of me. It doesn't work, naturally, so he gives up, and tries to push me off the bed indsted. "Levi, let me fucking sleep!" I almost yell at him, and ends up on the floor after he jump attacks the bed. "I guess not." I mumble and gets up my own two feet again, this time bumping my head on the ceiling. I swear I can see Levi smiling at it, so I just throw the covers at him, now that he so badly wants to make the bed. I leave him to it, and go to get some coffee to wake me up. Erwin and I haven't been smoking since that day, but I kinda miss it. It somehow fits the morning coffee pretty well. Levi would kill both of us. if we told him about the cravings. He already might as well if he figures out feelings towards each other.

I'm not sure if it's called love, but something sure is there. Erwin and I are close, closer than ever. There's room for loose talk about dreams and the day. I missed that from back then, and now we are free to talk about it. He really likes the house with the garden and paddock, just like before, so there's one thing that haven't changed. He even talked about getting a new horse to keep Levi and mine's company. I think it's a great idea, because ever since he came here I wanted to take him on a horseback ride to the woods. Levi would probably love it too, but he seems to be too busy at the time to take care of Diablo. Good thing I have plenty of time for both my horse and his, then.

"I'm taking Zeus out for a ride today. Wanna come?" I ask Levi as he returns to the kitchen, all dressed up for cleaning. He looks like one who could need some time off, and he have never said no for a ride before. On horse, that is. "There's no time when I have to clean this place after you two. It's fucking like having kids all over again." He sure as hell doesn't seem pretty happy about Erwin and I slacking off, but we sure have had our fun. I put down my cup and walk over at him, taking the cloth and duster out of his hands. "Then let me help you." I offer in a kind voice, trying not to sound bored already by the chores. "Don't make me check after you." He mutters before leaving, and I try to send a kiss his way that he just rejects. His loss.

I help Levi clean the house most of the morning until noon before calling it quits. I even vacuumed the entire house, cleaned the bathroom and did some gardening. Mostly just preparing crops for dinner on Levi's behalf. Levi still scrubs the stove when I come in from behind, laying my arms around him. "Want to take a ride now?" I ask in a low calm voice with a smile on my face. Levi clearly takes this the wrong way and slaps ny neck. "Dog. I just fucking cleaned this place." I laugh at him, but really tries to keep it to myself. "On Zeus and Diablo you perv." this makes him blush and I really like seeing him like that. It just shows he still has human emotions. "Sure." he mutters, and continues to clean the stove until he it's spotless. Pretty impressive, the tove too, and I'm sure it's even cleaner now than when they got it. "Let's go." He says before leaving the kitchen to go out.

I'm glad Levi wants to spend some time with me, well... it's more Diablo who calls, really. But he will still be with me, pretty close even. We het the horses ready before taking it slow to the woods. We don't talk until we're pretty far in, and Levi breaks the silence. "Erwin really likes you." He almost seems sad, but it's hard to tell with his already almost dead tone of voice. "Yeah." I start, realizing it might not be a good response. "He likes you too." I offer, knowing he didn't mean it like that. "And he still doesn't remember." He continues in his dead voice. "No." I almost whisper under my breath. And what if one day he does? Will it overpower what he already know, and what he feels? I fear that. A lot. "Did you... talk about the future together?" He really seems to be in a talkative mood, and I'm prepared to answer all his questions now. "A bit. He really likes the house and would like to stay. He's not dating anyone else..." I look over at Levi who looks like he's lost in thought. Maybe he realizes it's too late, and Erwin might not remember. "I'm sorry." I try, knowing how hard he wanted it to happen. "Don't." he says and gives his black horse a kick, and starts to trot faster away. He want to run away from the truth, I can tell. Like he did with Mary, only this time, it's real. I give Zeus a kick as well to catch up with Levi. "Don't bother Mike. I know I lost this time." Funny how he uses his words, almost the same as mine back then. I knew I lost to Levi, and never could win Erwin over. I want to say I'm sorry, again, but but I don't. It's not what he needs now.

"Now what? You are staying here, right?" He slows his horse down, and I follow. "I've been visiting a foster home down town. In the poor district." He tells me, and leaves me to think a bit. I know it was one of his goals to help orphans. Give them a better chance than he had. "Erwin makes his own money now. I can take what he had from back then, and help them out." I know where this is going. Levi is really giving up, and it makes my stomach turn. Did I just steal his life? Somehow I did. "I see." What else can I say? Ask him to stay in the love nest, now that he's almost out of it? No. I can't. I'll miss him, but I can't bring myself to say it. I would have to be drunk or high in order to be willing to say it out loud. "You will make a good parent." I say, realizing how stupid it sounds, that he already is a parent, with three kids too. "For the orp..." "I know. Thanks." I send him a slight smile. I know he'll do good. He always is with kids. "I'll call you if anything comes up that I can't handle myself." of course I'll keep taking the missions as they come, whether Erwin is here or not. "Take care of him Mike." He says, and it sends chills over my entire body. "I will." I promise.

-  
It came as a pretty big surprise to Erwin that Levi left. He didn't want to say goodbye, probably because he couldn't handle it. I just promised him not to let the place rot in our filth, before him leaving. I am planning on taking some herbs to him as soon as it's harvest time, and surprise him with them. I know he'll love it, even though he'll probably call me foolish for driving so far just to drop off some stupid tea leaves. I wouldn't mind, cause I'd see Levi again. I really do miss him from time to time. Mostly when I have to cook, since Erwin would burn boiling water if he tried. So I cook most of the time, and only let him cook under supervision. Or we order take away. Much easier, and with Erwin's salary, we can afford it.

Sometimes we go out to eat. After a while, Erwin thought it would be a great idea to dress up fancy. I didn't mind, changing into a dress shirt and tie. It was first when we actually sat down I realized... we were on a date. The waiter addressed us as a couple, multiple times, and Erwin didn't correct them. He didn't even blush. Erwin had set it all up. Picked the place, reserved the table and even ordered champagne beforehand. I am on a fucking date, with Erwin fucking Smith. Never did I think this day would come, and at first I was really nervous, not knowing what to say or do but to sip at the champagne as he did. He was as he always is, and it calmed me down, so much I started to enjoy myself. It's like nothing has happened, and we're just us, out in the town, eating. Then it hits me. We fucking already was a couple. That's why this feels so natural. This is why Levi left, he could see it before I could. I knew Erwin had feelings for me, and vise versa, but... I never thought of it like this.

We eat the food and he pays, even though I try to resist, but he just does, like the gentleman he is. Never have I felt so feminine, and like I've taken over Levi's place. We didn't drink too much, so Erwin is fully capable of driving, so I let him. His car is pretty nice. Mercedes something... big and white, three doors and a lot of horse power. I have to pull the seat all the way back, in order to be able to fit my long legs. Legs, that all of a sudden seems like they needed more warmth by Erwin's hand while he drove. I wanted to ask him what the fuck he was doing, just of habit, with him being married to Levi, but not anymore. Erwin is single, and has a thing for me. I almost feel guilty for not stopping him when he pulls over into a dark, not at all discreet parking lot. So not his class, nor mine, but I didn't mind. I know what's coming, and I sure as hell aren't complaining. In no way is this romantic as I pictured him being with Levi all the time, but I'm not him. And Erwin sure does make me sure of that. His kisses are even better than I remember, and better than Levi's. His hands are soft and warm. And somehow it feels way better to have him over me than Levi. I've been longing this for way too far, and I am glad he did too. He takes his time to warm me up, and I do the same for him, knowing he might not have been with a man before, and definitely not of my size. His moans to my ear, his lips to my neck. It sets me to the mood I've missed for so many years... I just want him now, and many times after this. For the rest of our lives. Like I've always wanted him. And he seems to agree. It doesn't really end up as the ride I have pictured, on horseback, but I would prefer this anytime over that.

We finish off, him almost cumming all over the place before I get the chance to catch it with a hand while my lips are occupied on his. A pretty happy ending for both of us, and it was more or less official.

-  
I wake up the next morning, by myself. Not an alarm and not by Erwin sining in the shower. Because he's laying right next to me, in my arms. I've missed his smell so close to me. He always slept in another room, and Levi with me. Sometimes. I hug him even closer and he leaves me a sleepy moan, curling up in front of me, and me embraces him with my body. "Morning, handsome." I whisper into his back head with the gorgeous blonde hair, with the same undercut I know and love. The rest of the evening is pretty blurry. I remember getting home, drinking more, and smoking. And now, we're both naked, so I guess we went for a second round. It only bothers me a little, because I don't remember, but I also know there will be times after this too. "What's the time?" He mutters, rubbing a finger in his eye. I hug him closer, closing my eyes to take in his sent even more. "Noon." I tell him without knowing for sure. It's Saturday, and I know he doesn't have work, so I am allowed to keep him here. "What?!" He panics, and tries to escape of my hold to sit up. I widen my eyes. "Relax. It's weekend." I tell him as he starts to search the floor for his pants. "Yes I know, and no." he says quickly, with no love in the voice like my sleepy gross one has. "I have a meeting in the town hall." He tells me and I sit up slowly, looking for my phone. "At what time?" I ask, unlocking my screen, seeing the time at 13.06. "14." he tells me as he gets up to find pants and his shirt off the floor, taking it on before I can react. "Erwin. Calm down. Take a shower. I'll fly you there. It's faster." He stops and looks at me like I'm crazy. "Did you already forget that I'm an angel?" I laugh a little for his reaction, which is priceless. "But my hair..." I get up, looking out for my head this time and kisses the top of his head. "Bring the gel. I'll style it when we get there." The flight might ruin it otherwise. "Thanks." he says more calmly letting his hands rest on my arms looking down. "Hmm... looks like you wish we had more time too, huh?" He almost giggles, which makes me want to punch him. It doesn't suit him, but I understand what he means with the giant wood now between us. "Go shower." I tell him, leaving the room with some boxers and a smile on my face.

He comes out into the kitchen looking like a milion bucks. I whistle in a long tone before sending him a huge smile. "Now who looks fancy, Mr. Businessman." I joke drinking the last of my coffee. "Ha ha. Can we go?" He asks sounding like he's really busy, which he is. I did get on clothes too. Not as fancy though. Pants from yesterday and a clean button up shirt. "Let's go." I say walking out the door glazing at the time. 13.45. As soon as I get out, I stretch my wings as big as they are when they come to my back. Huge, almost hitting Erwin's car, matching it too, still being all white. "Ready?" I ask, hugging him to me, and lifts off as soon as I get his nod.

I do know why he has to go to these meetings. He's a Smith, and he still owns some of his fathers companies and buildings. It does give him money, but he donates most away to charity. He really doesn't want anything to do with his fathers money, but he is smart enough not to sell everything to some money thirsty maniac. What the meeting is about more specific, I do not know, and I don't ask.

"I'll just wait out here until you're done." I tell him, but he insists on dragging me with him, so I do. He's still a bit tired over the night, which is understandable, and wants me to help him out if he dozes off. We enter a room just in time, Erwin's hair is on point as well. Everyone stands up as soon as Erwin enters, as if he was the president, royal or something. It's weird. Erwin thinks so too, telling them to sit down, which they do, as he does. My eyes are still tiered, and I want to stand and sleep, but doesn't. For Erwin's sake. A boring, old man, who kinda reminds me og old Pixis, stands up and start talking about a lot of numbers, and I hope Erwin has hold of it, cause I clearly don't. He talks about shares and grounds, buildings they need to tear down to make room for parking and banks. Here, a harsh familiar voice speaks up. "What about the orphanage? Are you going to tear that down too, since I'm here?" I look up and see Levi. He looks like himself, but I don't think I've seen him in a year. At least. He's not in a suit like everyone else, just normal clothes. He might almost have been pulled here last minute with no time to prepare himself. I feel really bad for not contacting him sooner, now that he's so fucking close. A wonder I didn't smell him, but my nose might still be a little burnt from whatever we smoked last night.

"The ground has high value, Mr. Ackerman. We will pay you double what you payed for the home." they offer but Levi doesn't chance his expression at all, as he keep looking like a mad person who haven't sleep for weeks. "Hell no." The old man shakes his head with a bunch of others around the table. Erwin doesn't say anything, and I wonder if he have fallen asleep. "Triple." They offer, but he shakes his head. "I'm not selling." He sounds more and more like an old man now, but I do understand. He used Erwin's money to buy that place, and the children have no where else to go. "Mr. Ackerman, may I remind you, if you do not sell, we will be forced to move you and the place will be sold at highest bid." If looks could kill, the old man would be dead and in hell now. "No." he says loud and stands up. "There's kids who have no other place to go. The only way in hell I will sell is if they all get new homes by tomorrow, and that can't happen, now can it?" He is right, and I really feel with him. Erwin seems to lighten up now. "Let him keep it. Build around. How hard can it be?" The other men in suits starts to mumle to each other and Levi finally catches my eye but looks away, looking more angry. I feel like my stomach just fell to the floor and I need to vomit. "I'm not interested in the ground. It will only cost us even more, before finding a price that suits Mr. Ackerman. Then comes the cost of tearing down the place." Erwin speaks up, and I'm surprised at how well he does it, but shouldn't be. It's like hearing him from back then. I'm kinda proud of him, standing up to Levi like that.

Even though Erwin really tries, there's no way around it. He speaks very well, but he can't do anything. Levi has to sell, and Smith Co. takes over. I can feel the fury in Levi from across the room, and even more as we leave, him first, but I do mange to grab him to the side. "Let me go traitor!" He yells of pure anger, but the longer I hold him I can hear his voice crack. "He tried his all! I'm sorry, I really am, just... let me hel.." he cuts me of and pulls his arm out of my tight grasp. "No!" Tears start to build up in his eyes. "He could have done more! And yet, he still wants to follow in the footsteps of the monster to his dad!" I look worried around to make sure no one hears him freak out. This isn't the Levi I know, not at all. He lost everything, I can tell. It scares me more than anything. "It's too late for you to help, Mike. You chose your side." My heart joins my stomach in the floor, no... ten floors down now. Levi turns and leaves before I can say anything and I feel terrible. Even if I wanted to follow Levi, does it feel like I just got cut off. I really want to help, but I don't know how. Erwin doesn't know how, and things just are as they are now.

Erwin and I don't talk on the way home, nor continue where we left off before the stress to leave. He didn't hear me talking to Levi, but he knows something is up. I just tell him I'm tired, to make him leave me alone. I'm not, I just really don't want to talk about it. I've never been good at it and I never will. I know if something happens to Levi, as an angel, I will hear of it. That's the only thing keeping me calm, and makes me able to be happy now that I'm with Erwin. All for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Hanjeannie for helping with spell teck~ <3


End file.
